


The Start of a Turning Point

by KittyontheEdge04



Series: The Coexistenceverse Series One [13]
Category: Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (TV), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Gen, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:31:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyontheEdge04/pseuds/KittyontheEdge04
Summary: The time has arrived and the heroes now have to face off against Thanos, can they defeat him and stop him from doing the inevitable?





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Avengers, Avengers: Infinity War, Spider-Man and Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends as well as all the characters in the franchise all belong to the late great Stan Lee, Marvel, Walt Disney Studios, Sony and Columbia Pictures.

****Start of a Turning Point** **

_The Universe. That is where all of life begins. As for me, my start was on the Planet Earth and for the first ten years of my life nothing happened. Nothing significant. Then came the Battle of new York. I came across Hawkeye, who was one of the original six Avengers._

As the danger continued on, the Archer Avenger noticed a then eleven year old Mary Jane Watson wearing a white t shirt with overalls and white sneakers picking up something that looked like his arrow even with the danger that was surrounding them.

Hawkeye hurried over to the girl and rescued her from an incoming attacker.

"Does this belong to you?" Mary Jane asked as she held the arrow before the Avenger.

"Yes." Hawkeye quickly answered, "Yes it does."

He grabbed the arrow and looked at the young girl, "Thanks, kid."

Then Hawkeye left the area and left Mary Jane awestruck.

_Then during that same day, I was hit with a strange blast which would turn out to come from the Mind Stone which somehow gave me my heat and microwave like powers. I thought it was from my birthmark in my palm which was shaped like the letter M. Then I met Emma Frost, who was known as the White Queen, and I became a part of the Hellfire Club._

Emma walked over to her bed and sat next to her, "I know many things, and I see that you have the mark alright."

"What kind of mark?"

"The mark of the mutant!"

"You mean this M?" Mary Jane asked as the two ladies looked at her palm, "Doesn't everyone have one?"

"Many people have an M in their palm, but you have the M!" Emma explained, "Mary Jane, you are a special lady. Very special. You are one born with many exceptional and unique abilities. I am the headmistress of a school which can help train you to use these abilities to their fullest potential."

Emma looked over at the girl as she continued to explain her proposition, "I've already spoken with your mother and she thinks it would be a good idea for you to attend my school. Would you like that?"

"Do you really think I'm special?" Mary Jane asked.

"Indeed I do." Emma answered.

"That sounds good," Mary Jane nodded, "I would like to come along."

_And for some time, I was a part of the Hellfire Club. After I learned the awful truth behind it, I left and became a hero in my own right. I would eventually meet Peter Parker, who was known as Spider-Man._

"Hello, there." Spider-Man was startled by the arrival of the new figure, "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"You will now," the figure responded, "My name is Firestar."

"Nice to meet you Firestar." Spider-Man replied as he appeared to be nervous as he recognized the girl from somewhere, "My name is...Sp...Spider-Man."

"Nice to meet you Sp...Spider-Man." Firestar grinned in response.

  _And I would also meet Bobby Drake, who was one of the original X men members and he was known as Iceman._

 _"_ Oh great." Bobby stated with sarcasm, "I am with children."

"What does that supposed to mean exactly?" Peter replied.

"We're gonna have a problem." Mary Jane chided.

_With tutelage from Tony Stark, best known to all as the Golden Avenger, Iron Man, we were formed as the group called the Spider-Friends._

"There is no more running." Tony told the trio, "Are you going to join in the fight or not?" 

"Spider-Friends......" Peter started.

"GO FOR IT!!!" Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby exclaimed in unison. 

 _We would also become a part of bigger group that was known as the Avengers, which had the original Avengers Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, the Hulk, Black Widow and Hawkeye. We would end up having adventures of our own. And we would end up gaining friends and trustworthy allies along the way._ _We thought these adventures would never end._

"This is going to be one hell of an adventure for us!" Bobby declared.

"I agree." Peter replied, "This is about to be the start of something new for all of us." 

"And I could not be any more stoked for this." Mary Jane stated. 

_That's what we thought. Then came the Infinity War. Then came Thanos. That's when it all ended. This is the story of the demise of the Spider-Friends._

“This is the Asgardian refugee vessel statesman. We are under assault. I repeat, we are under assault. The engines are dead, life support failing. Requesting aid from any vessel within range. We are at 22 jump oints out of Asgard. Our crew is made up of Asgardian families. We have very few soldiers here. This is not a warcraft. I repeat, this is not a warcraft.”

An Asgardian ship had been invaded by the Black Order, led by the Mad Titan Thanos as they were after the Tesseract, that had the Space stone. Half of the crew was killed and most others were injured.

“Hear me and rejoice!” declared Ebony Maw as he was walking through the bodies, “You have had the privilege of being saved by the great Thanos. You may think this is suffering, no. It is salvation. The universal scale tips toward balance because of your sacrifice. Smile. For even in death, you have become children of Thanos.”

Loki was watching as the Maw was making his speech.

"I know what it's like to lose.” Thanos said as he was picking up and holding Thor's head in his hand, “To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail none the less. Frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you to what end? Dread it? Run from it? Destiny arrives all the same, and now it's here. Or should I say: I am."

"You talk too much." Thor groaned.

"The Tesseract or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference?" Thanos said as the power stone had been activated.

"Oh, I do. Kill away." Loki replied. Thanos used the power stone against the God of Thunder's head, causing him to scream in agony.

"Alright stop!" Loki shouted. Thanos ceased his attack as Loki looked down.

"We don't have the Tesseract! It was destroyed on Asgard!" Thor tried to tell Thanos. However, Loki made the blue cube that was the tesseract appear in his hand, which had the space stone. Thanos smiled.

“You really are the worst brother.” Thor groaned as he was panting, trying to breathe.

"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again." Loki tried assuring his brother.

"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos told the God of Mischief.

"Well, for one thing,” Loki replied, “I'm not Asgardian and for another...we have a Hulk."

The Hulk, best known as Bruce Banner, appeared as he roared and started to fight Thanos. The Hulk eventually was overwhelmed by the Mad Titan and was defeated.

"Allfather, let the Dark magic flow through me one last time." Heimdall used all the strength that he had to send the Hulk to Planet Earth to warn the heroes that Thanos was coming.

"That was a mistake." Thanos replied walking to Heimdall before stabbing him in the heart.

"No! You're going to die for that!" Thor screamed in anger. Maw used his magic to keep the God of Thunder Quiet.

“My humble personage,” Maw presented Thanos the Tesseract, “bows before your grandeur. No other being has ever had the might nay the nobility to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones. The Universe lies within your grasp.”

Thanos crushed the Tesseract, leaving only the Space stone intact. Then, the Mad Titan proceeded to place the second Infinity stone that he had obtained in the Infinity gauntlet.

"There are two more stones on Earth. Find them my children, bring them to me on Titan." Thanos told the Black Order.

"Father, we will not fail you." the Black Order members replied.

"If I might interject. If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. I do have a bit of experience in that area." Loki spoke up.

"If you consider failure experience." Thanos replied.

"I consider experience experience.” Loki approached the Mad Titan, “Almighty Thanos... I, Loki, prince of Asgard... Odinson... the rightful king of the Jotunheim... god of mischief... do hereby pledge to you... my undying fidelity."

Loki got out a knife and prepared to stab Thanos but the Mad Titan used the Space stone to stop him.

"Undying? You should chose your words more carefully." Thanos said before grabbing Loki by the neck, strangling him.

"You...will never be...a God." Loki choked with his last words. Then, Thanos snapped his neck and the God of Mischief was dead.

"No resurrections this time." Thanos declared after Loki was dropped to the floor before the Mad Titan used the Power stone to destroy the ship.

After being freed from his bondage, Thor crawled over to his dead brother's body and groaned in anguish.

Mary Jane Watson, known as Firestar, woke up with a gasp as she heard a series of events that have occurred in her dream. Was it really just a dream? Was it all just in her head? Was this war that had been foretold to her mentor Tony Stark, known as Iron Man, about to be foretold?

Suddenly, she saw flashes of the memory of Loki, brother of Thor, son of Odin, God of Mischief in her mind for a minute.

Mary Jane rubbed her head as she felt the memories flood her mind, "Man. I am never going to get used to these powers that Wanda gave me. Partially gave me anyways."

"Mary Jane!" Meredith Watson called from another room, "Are you up?!"

"Yes, Mom!" Mary Jane replied.

"Well hurry up!" Meredith yelled, "you do not want to be late. You have a field trip to NOMA today with Peter and the rest of your classmates, remember?"

Mary Jane sighed as she got out of her bed, "How could I forget?"

She decided that she would have to tell Peter Parker, known as Spider-Man about her strange dream and eventually Bobby Drake, known as Iceman would know what was going on. Hopefully sooner or later they would find out whether or not that foretold war that they have caught on about by Iron Man and Madame Web was happening sooner than they have imagined.


	2. A Day That Starts Out Normal

At school, Mary Jane met up with Peter Parker, known as Spider-Man and their friends Ned Leeds, Harry Osborne, Gwen Stacy and Michelle Jones. Peter looked over at his teammate in concern as she appeared to look haunted by something.

"Mary Jane, what is the matter?" Peter asked, "You act like you saw a ghost."

The two looked over at their allies as Mary Jane told them, "Do you guys excuse us for a minute? We will get back to you in a minute."

"Sure thing." Michelle nodded, "Hurry back though. We do not want to miss the bus to our field trip you know."

“Indeed we don't.” Mary Jane quipped.

Peter and Mary Jane walked over to where the others could not hear them.

"Last night," Mary Jane explained, "I had the strangest dream. It was like I was being warned about something really sinister."

"As in?" Peter asked.

"You know about the foretold war, right?"

"Yeah. Mr. Stark and Madame Web explained it to us."

"Something like that could possibly be coming this way. Faster than we imagined."

"What was the dream like? You are not making a lot of sense here."

"Sorry. It was like I was hearing a fight, a battle going on. Something about Infinity stones on Earth and Loki and Thor. When I woke up, I had visions of this Loki, and I assume those were powers that Wanda gave me back in England."

Silence filled the area for a moment with the exception of other students talking in the background. Peter seemed to be in surprise about this, "MJ, this seems to be serious. This war could be coming at anytime now."

"You are right." Mary Jane looked at their allies, "They must not know. If this were to be their last day, we must have them to enjoy the day."

"I agree with you there."

"Are we done with your private chit chat?!" Michelle exclaimed, "the bus is loading!"

"Let's get to the trip." Peter quipped.

"And let's enjoy the day like it is our last." Mary Jane quietly added, "because it may very well be our last day before this war. We will never know what will happen."

Peter and Mary Jane joined the other students and they prepared to head to their field trip to NOMA.

Meanwhile, Tony Stark, known as Iron Man and Bobby Drake, known as Iceman were walking down the streets as if they were heading somewhere.

"You called me, Mr. Stark?" Bobby asked.

"Yes, I did." Tony answered, "I was going to take you to the headquarters for another daily meeting. You know, to get you away from your cousin like usual."

"Good," Bobby sighed, "My uncle is heavily considering kicking Amber out of the house because he has had enough of her racist antics as well as starting trouble at the house and at school."

"It seems that Owen is finally seeing Amber for who she really is."

"About time too."

"Tony Stark, Bobby Drake," Doctor Stephen Strange, famously known as Doctor Strange appeared from a portal, "I need you two to come with me."

"What is going on?" Bobby asked.

"We are not trying to oversell this," Strange answered, "but the universe is a stake here."

"And who is we?" Tony asked this time. Suddenly, appearing from the portal was Bruce Banner, known to all as the Incredible Hulk as he looked over at the two, "Hey, Tony. Oh, and you must be the X Men member known as Iceman."

"Bruce." Tony was taken aback by his friend's sudden appearance.

"You are the Hulk!" Bobby exclaimed, "and yeah, I was a part of the X Men until Professor X transferred me here."

"You okay?" Tony asked confused as Bruce quickly hugged his Avengers teammate.

"I think we might need to do what this Doctor Strange guy says." Bobby suggested.

The two entered with Bruce and Strange and they met with Wong at the New York Sanctum as they were about to find out that the war that had been foretold was about to begin.

 


	3. The Danger Starts Rumbling

Doctor Strange, Bruce, Tony and Bobby met up with Wong at the New York Sanctum where Bruce then proceeded to explain how he along with the God of Thunder Thor, his brother Loki and the rest of the Asgardians were attacked by Thanos and his Black Order and Heimdall sent the Hulk to Earth after being defeated by the Mad Titan. Then Wong proceeded to explain about the six Infinity Stones.

"At the dawn of the universe," Wong explained, "there was nothing. Then...Boom. The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals hurtling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence. Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind."

"And Time." Strange added as he revealed the green Time Stone which was located inside the Eye of Agamotto.

"Tell us his name again." Bobby spoke up, “I am aware of some of this based on what we were told of the foretold war Madame Web told us about, but please. Tell us his name again.”

"Thanos," Bruce stepped forward and explained about the Mad Titan, "He's a plague. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population."

"An aggressive type of person." Bobby stated.

"He sent Loki." Bruce finally revealed, "The attack on New York, that's him!"

Tony and Bobby both realized that the war with Thanos that had been foretold was about to begin closer than they have expected.

"This is it, Drake." Tony told Bobby before asking, "What's our timeline?"

"No telling," Bruce answered, "He has the Power and Space stones. That already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands on all six stones..."

"He could destroy life," Strange added, "on a scale hitherto undreamt of."

"Did you just say hitherto undreamt of?" Bobby asked as Tony was leaning on a cauldron.

"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Strange asked Tony before hitting him and getting him off it.

"Is that what that is?" Tony asked.

"This is the war that has been foretold to us by Mister Stark and by Madame Web!" Bobby exclaimed, “So you told Mister Stark?”

“Yes,” Strange answered, “I did tell him about this which is why he recruited you and your friends.”

“I assume you are a part of the Balance.” Bobby stated.

“To an extent, yes.” Strange explained, “The Sorcerer Supreme and all involved are involved with the Balance, supporting the light side of the Balance known as Twilight, bringing humanity into the right path.”

“I see.”

"Now here's the thing! I offered you to destroy the time stone!" Tony snapped at Strange, "Why didn't you?!"

"Because this stone may be our best chance against Thanos." Strange answered.

"Yeah, so conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!"

"Well, if we don't do our jobs..."

"What is your job exactly? Besides making balloon animals."

"Protecting your reality, douchebag."

"Okay! Enough already!" Bobby shouted, "With all due respect Mr. Stark and...what's your name again?"

"Doctor Strange."

"Right."

"Iceman is right." Bruce stated, "let's table this discussion right now! The fact is we have this stone. We know where it is."

"Banner is right you know." Bobby quipped.

"Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone," Bruce continued, "and we have to find him now."

Bobby sighed, reflecting on Peter and Mary Jane meeting both Vision and his lover Wanda Maximoff, known as Scarlet Witch in England where the latter got her new magic like powers. They fled to Scotland upon hearing about the upcoming war, trying to hide.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "that's the thing."

"What do you mean?"

"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He is offline."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"Tony, you lost another super-bot?"

"I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving."

"Who could find Vision then?" Strange asked.

"Probably Steve Rogers." Tony answered.

"Maybe." Bobby added.

"Oh great." Strange groaned.

"Call him." Bruce urged his friend.

"It's not that easy." Tony turned towards Bruce, "God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we? The Avengers broke up. We're toast."

"Broke up?" Bruce was surprised by the news given to him, "Like the band? Like The Beatles?"

"Afraid so." Bobby stated.

"Cap and I fell out hard," Tony continued, "we were previously not on speaking terms but as of a few weeks ago our relationship is still strained."

"Tony, listen to me," Bruce said as he looked at Tony as well as Bobby, "both of you. Thor is gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter whether you are talking to him or not."

"Bruce is right you know." Bobby sighed heavily, "I know how you feel in this situation."

Reluctantly, Tony sighed and then got out the phone Steve Rogers, known as Captain America gave him. He seemed to be reluctant to call him.

Suddenly, distant rumbling occurred as mysterious wind blew. Bobby and Tony looked around at the group as he saw Strange's hair move by itself.

"Say Doc," Tony asked, "you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would ya?"

"Not at the moment, no." Strange answered.

Wong, Strange, Bruce, Tony and Bobby turned around as they heard screaming coming from outside.

"Something is going down." Bobby looked up at the Sanctum's round window, "I can feel it and I don't have Firestar's new magic like powers."

The five entered outside to find the streets of New York in a state of madness as the vehicles appeared as if it were a traffic jam and people were running and screaming in fear.

"It looks like chaos!" Bobby exclaimed.

"So what else is new?" Tony replied as he helped up a woman who fell on the ground. Then a car crashed to a pole, "Help him! Wong look alive!"

"Go, go!" Bruce yelled at the group as he and Wong were helping people out of the car, "we got it!"

"My turn to make a text." Bobby quipped as he sent a text message to Mary Jane as he knew she would have her phone that day even though they will be at a field trip and he let her and Peter know about the situation going on.

"Friday, what am I looking at?" Tony asked as he had his sunglasses on.

"Not sure." the voice of Friday answered, "I'm working on it."

"Hey!" Tony told Strange, "You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"

"Might wanna use it." Strange replied as he armed himself with his magical shields.

"Iceman!" Bobby shouted before transforming into the mutant that is known as Iceman.

"I will be right back, Mister Stark!" Iceman announced before taking off.

"Where could he be going?" Tony asked to himself.

 


	4. Chase Into Space

On the bus, Peter and Mary Jane were on their way to NOMA. Suddenly, the latter heard a ping on her phone and she got out her phone which was located on her pocket just around the same time that the former's spider senses were going off.

"Peter," Mary Jane informed her friend, "Bobby just now sent me a message: We have a Catastrophic situation in town. Universe is in danger."

"Maybe it might be that thing out there." Peter glanced out the window. Mary Jane looked over at the same glancing view to see the same round space ship as they were both in surprise. They heard a tap outside the bus and saw Iceman next to the bus.

"What the?!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"Bobby?" Peter added. They saw that their friend was motioning them to get out of the bus. Cause a distraction or something. Peter immediately went to get Ned's attention as the two knew what they had to do, "Ned. Hey. I need you to cause a distraction."

"Holy shit." Ned gasped as he saw the space ship for himself before yelling, "We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! Oh my god! Everybody hide!"

"What's going on?" Harry asked in confusion as the other students were looking outside the window, allowing both Peter and Mary Jane the chance to get out of the bus.

"Let's go." Peter told his friend. The two hurried out of the bus as Peter used the emergency exit to have them both to meet with Bobby.

"What's the matter with you kids?" the elderly bus driver asked, "You never seen a spaceship before?"

Outside the bus, Peter and Mary Jane met up with Iceman.

"Good to see you again, icicle breath!" Peter exclaimed.

"Ah, shut up and gear up!" Iceman replied. Peter geared up and suited up as Spider-Man.

"Firestar!" Mary Jane shouted before transforming into Firestar.

"Now," Firestar asked, "where to?"

"Meeting up with Mr. Stark!" Iceman answered, "He needs our help!"

"Got that part!" Spider-Man declared.

"It looks like Ned might be right about us dying after all." Firestar quipped.

"Spider-Friends..." Spider-Man began.

"Go For It!" he, Firestar and Iceman exclaimed as they all flew away from the bridge to meet with Iron Man.

Meanwhile, Tony, Bruce, Strange and Wong were helping innocent people while dealing with the oncoming threat. They looked to see two members of the Black Order Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian appear before them.

"Hear me and rejoice!" Maw declared, "you are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful that your meaningless lives are now contributing..."

"I'm sorry Earth is closed today!" Tony exclaimed, "You better pack it up and get outta here."

"Stonekeeper," Maw asked Strange, "Does this chattering animal speak for you?"

"Certainly not," Strange replied as he got out his shields ready for action, "I speak for myself. You're trespassing in this city and on this planet."

Wong armed himself with his magical shields as well.

"He means get lost, Squidward!" Tony chimed.

"He exhausts me." Maw told Cull, "Bring me the stone."

"Banner, you want a piece?" Tony asked Bruce.

"Mmmmm, no," Bruce answered, "not really, but when do I ever get what I want?"

"That's right. It's been awhile. It's good to have you, buddy."

Bruce tried to transform into his ego the Hulk but it seemed that he appeared to be struggling with the process.

"Where's your guy?" Tony asked, noticing that Hulk hasn't shown up yet.

"I don't know," Bruce answered, "We've sorta been having a thing."

"There's no time for a thing. That's the thing right there. Let's go."

Bruce groaned as he unsuccessfully tried getting the Hulk to come out.

"Dude," Tony told Bruce, "you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."

"Tony, I'm sorry." Bruce replied, "Either I can't or he won't."

"It's okay." Tony set Bruce to the sidelines and looked over at Wong, "Hey, stand down. Keep an eye on him. Thank you."

"I have him." Wong replied.

Tony geared up into his suit and became Iron Man. Iron Man blasted Cull with his nano tech which resulted in the big alien creature crashing into a car.

"Where did that come from?" Bruce asked.

"It's Nano tech." Iron Man answered, "You like it? A little something I..."

The battle between Strange, Iron Man and Wong against Cull and Maw ensued as Iron Man insisted that the time stone is to leave but the wizard insisted that it stayed with him.

Iron Man crashed all the way to Central Park where Bruce was sent to by Strange.

"How we doing?" Bruce asked, "Good? Bad?"

"Really, really good." Iron Man answered, "Really good. Do you plan on helping out?"

"I'm trying," Bruce replied, "but he won't come out."

Iron Man got his friend from another attack of Cull and Bruce realized that the Hulk was refusing to come out and fight, not understanding why.

Iron Man got knocked down by Cull but was saved by a forcefield, followed by Spider-Man arriving to hold the hammer down.

"Hey man," Spider-Man greeted his mentor, "What's up, Mr. Stark?"

Iron Man saw Spider-Man, Iceman and Firestar together with him in surprise, "So that's where Drake went. Parker, Watson, where did you two come from?"

"A field trip at school." Firestar answered before Cull pushed down Spider-Man and causing him and Firestar to fall to the ground.

"Uh, what is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?" Spider-Man asked.

"He's from space," Iron Man answered, "he came here to steal a necklace from a wizard."

"Apparently has something against magic." Firestar muttered as she, and the guys were dealing with Cull.

Strange and Wong were battling Maw and it all resulted in Strange getting chased by the member of the Black Order. Iron Man had the Spider-Friends to save the wizard which the trio went after their goal. Spider-Man managed to catch Strange only for the two to be beamed up by the ship.

"Peter!" Firestar exclaimed.

"That is never good." Iceman added.

"Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man announced, "I'm being beamed up!"

"Hang on kid!" Iron Man replied.

"Let's get him!" Firestar flew up to try and save her friend.

"Why am I always avoided?" Iceman scoffed before going up as well.

Wong ended up saving Iron Man from Cull by sending him to Iceland and the Golden Avenger went to find his proteges.

"Give me a little juice, Friday." Iron Man ordered as Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman met outside the ship and Maw took Strange inside the ship.

"Unlock 17: A!"

"Pete you gotta let go!" Iron Man told the youngest of the Spider-Friends, "I'm gonna catch you!"

"But you said save the wizard!" Spider-Man tried to object. He ended up gasping, "I can't breathe!"

"Watson, tap your mask twice!" Iron Man instructed the second youngest Spider-Friend, "it will allow you to breathe in this type of atmosphere."

"Like this!" Firestar tapped her mask twice as she was gasping for air before she could breathe after tapping her mask the second time, "Whoa. That was something else."

Peter took off his mask.

"Web Head is not looking too hot!" Iceman yelled.

"Kid, we're too high up!" Iron Man said, "You're running out of air!"

"Yeah." Peter replied in between breaths, "That makes sense."

He fell down from the ship and the 17 A from the Avengers Headquarters gave him a new Spider-suit which allowed him to breathe in this type of atmosphere. Firestar used her physic ability to get Spider-Man to stand again.

"Mr. Stark!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "It smells like a new car in here!"

"Happy trails you three!" Iron Man exclaimed, "Friday, send them home!"

"Yep!"

"Oh, come on!" Spider-Man yelled as a parachute got him off the ship. Firestar and Iceman followed him and they made a plan to sneak into the ship anyway.

"You and your bright ideas web head!" Iceman exclaimed as the Spider-Friends were outside the ship.

"So what now, Tiger?" Firestar asked Spider-Man.

"I have no idea." Spider-Man answered, "but this is crazy! We should have stayed on the bus."

The Spider-Friends entered inside the ship.

Iron Man was inside the ship.

"Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts."

"Tony, oh my god!" Pepper's voice chimed from his suit, "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Yeah," Iron Man replied, "I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res."

"Why?"

"Just cause I will probably not make it back for awhile."

"Tell me you're not on that ship."

"Yeah."

"God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship."

"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know what to say."

"Come back here Tony. I swear to God!"

"Pep."

"Come back here right now! Come back!"

"Boss, we're losing her." Friday told Iron Man, "I'm going too..."

Back on Earth, Wong went to return to the Sanctum to guard it while Bruce proceeded to make a phone call to Steve Rogers, who was best known as Captain America and was currently in hiding along with Sam Wilson, known as Falcon and Natasha Romanoff, known as Black Widow. 

 


	5. The Guardians Meet Thor

The Guardians of the Galaxy consisting of Peter Quill, known as Star-Lord, Drax the Destroyer, Gamora, Rocket Raccoon, Groot in his teen form and Mantis were responding to a distress call and were on their way to the location.

Along the way, the Guardians were singing along/lip synching to the song “Rubberman Band” by The Spinners.

“Sing it, Drax!” Quill exclaimed to his teammate who was asleep.

Rocket yawned before asking, “Why are we doing this again?”

“It's a distress signal, Rocket.” Gamora answered, “Someone could be dying.”

“I get that,” Rocket replied, “but why are we doing it?”

“Cause we're nice.” Quill stated, “And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our effort.”

“Which isn't the point.” Gamora pointed out as she lifted her index finger and pointing.

“Which isn't the point.” Quill continued, “I mean, if he doesn't pony up....”

“We take his ship.” Drax added.

“Exactly!” Rocket exclaimed.

“Bingo!” Quill added cheerfully.

“Alright!” Rocket replied with determination. Quill shook his head at Gamora when she stared at him. Gamora nodded before looking back at her position where she was sitting.

"We are arriving." Mantis informed the team.

"Alright Guardians," Quill told his team, "don't forget, this might be dangerous so let's put on our mean faces."

He noticed that the Teen Groot was playing on his video game, "Groot, put that thing away now. I don't wanna tell you again."

No response.

"Groot."

"I am Groot!" Groot replied in a mockingly tone.

"Whoa!" Quill exclaimed.

"Language!" Rocket added.

"Hey!" Gamora exclaimed.

"Wow." Drax said quietly.

"You got some acorns on you, kid." Quill stated.

"Ever since you got a little sap," Rocket snapped at his adopted son, "you're a total d hole! Now keep it up and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!"

The group find the location that they were at totaled and they found a very much alive Thor and they ended up figuring out what to do. Mantis woke up the God of Thunder. They found out that he had been attacked by Thanos.

"The entire time I knew Thanos," Gamora stated, "he had only one goal. To bring balance to the universe by wiping out half of all life. He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre."

"Including my own." Drax added, reflecting on the deaths of his wife and daughter.

"If he gets all six Infinity stones," Gamora continued, "he can do it with the snap of his fingers like this."

She snapped her fingers to demonstrate what she meant.

"You seem to know a good deal about Thanos." Thor stated.

"Gamora is the daughter of Thanos." Drax revealed.

"Your father killed my brother." Thor stated in anger as he stood up and walked towards the green guardian.

"Oh boy." Rocket stated.

"Stepfather technically," Quill spoke up, "and she hates him as much as you do."

Thor was explaining about his family that he lost and Quill was acting jealous of the God of Thunder, even as he was trying to take the pod from the ship which led to squaking between Quill and Thor.

"Enough!" Gamora yelled, "We need to stop Thanos. Which means we need to find out where he's going next."

"Knowhere." Thor bluntly stated.

"He must be going somewhere." Mantis replied, dense at the name of the planet.

"No, no. Knowhere?" Quill told her, "It's a place. We've been there. It sucks."

He noticed that Thor was taking a packet from the stash nearby, "Excuse me, that's our food!"

"Not anymore." Thor replied.

"Thor," Gamora asked, "why would he go to Knowhere?"

"Because for years," Thor answered, "the Reality Stone's been safely stored there with a man called the Collector."

"If it's with the Collector," Quill stated, "then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone."

"Or a genius." Thor looked at the Guardians.

"How do you know he's not going for one of the other stones?" Gamora asked.

"There are six stones out there," Thor explained, "Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week when he decimated Xandar. He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers."

"The Avengers?" Quill was confused by the name despite knowing that the Doctor has mentioned them and the Spider-Friends back on Arus last week.

"Earth's Mightiest Heroes." Thor told them who they were.

"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asked.

"He may be on the team." Thor answered, "I don't know. I haven't been there in awhile."

"I think some Time Lord by the name of the Doctor mentioned them last week," Rocket stated, "when we met him and his wife Rose, their friends and the Voltron Force on Arus."

"Wait, you met the Time Lord from Gallifrey known as Doctor?" Thor asked, "The Doctor?"

"Exactly what we said." Quill stated.

"Well then." Thor sighed and looked down. He heard of the legend of the renegade Time Lord known as the Doctor. The last time he met this Doctor they were speaking of, the Avengers teamed up with this Time Lord, who was at the time, wearing a hat, zany looking sweater with question marks and had a cane with a question mark as well as his companion by the name of Ace, and they worked together to stop the Master from destroying New York and saved Clint Barton, known as Hawkeye, from the Master's evil control.

Then Thor looked up, continuing about the Infinity Stones.

"As for the Soul Stone." Thor spoke up about the other stone, "well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it. Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone."

Gamora had a surprised look on her face as if she knew something the others didn't.

"Then we have to go to Knowhere now." Gamora insisted.

"Wrong," Thor stated, "Where we have to go is Nidavellir."

"That's a made up word!" Drax exclaimed.

"All words are made up."

"Nidavellir is real?" Rocket stated, "Seriously? That place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the universe. I would very much like to go there please."

Thor smiled, seemingly pleased with the raccoon like alien.

"The rabbit is correct and clearly the smartest among you." Thor replied.

"Rabbit?" Rocket glanced in confusion.

"Only Eitri the Dwarf can make me the weapon I need." Thor told the Guardians before looking at Rocket, "I assume you're the captain, sir."

"You're very perceptive." Rocket replied.

"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?"

"Let me just ask the captain. Oh, wait a second. It's me! Yeah! I'll go!"

"Wonderful."

"Uh, except for I'm the captain!" Quill spoke up.

"Quiet." Thor told him, taking a backpack.

"That's my backpack!" Quill exclaimed.

"Go sit down." Rocket added.

"Look," Quill chimed, "This is my ship and I'm not going to...Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"

"The Thanos killing kind." Thor answered.

"Don't you think we should all have a weapon like that?"

"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them. Your bodies would crumble as your minds collapsed into madness."

"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asked.

"Mmmm, a little bit. Yeah." Thor answered.

"If we don't go to Knowhere," Gamora insisted, "and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop."

"He already is." Thor replied.

"I got it figured out," Rocket explained the plan, "We got two ships and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate angel here and the morons will go to Knowhere to try to stop Thanos. Cool? Cool."

"So cool." Thor stated.

"For the record," Quill told Rocket, "I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't."

"You know," Rocket replied, "you really shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill."

"Come on Groot." Rocket called for his friend as the teen tree like alien went with his teammate and Thor for their mission and went into the pod, "Put that game down. You'll rot your brain."

"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons." Thor told Quill, Drax, Gamora and Mantis.

Then, Thor, Rocket and Groot were gone. This would most likely be the last time they would see each other alive.

 


	6. Rescue Mission and An Alliance

Quill, Gamora, Drax and Mantis were dealing with Thanos on Knowhere where the Mad Titan took the Reality Stone along with Gamora and he had tortured her sister Nebula into having Gamora tell him where the Soul Stone was located which was at the location Vormir.

Wanda and Vision regrouped from their relaxation time in Scotland and reunited with Black Widow, Falcon and Steve Rogers and they returned to the Avengers Headquarters where they met with James "Rhodey" Rhodes, known as War Machine along with Bruce and they were discussing what to do about the Mind Stone and they decided to head to Wakanda to not only get the Mind Stone removed from Vision without killing him and battle to protect him as well.

"Where's the fight?" Bucky Barnes, known as the Winter Soldier asked as he looked at his new arm.

"On its way." T'Challa, known as the Black Panther answered.

While Maw was interrogating Strange, Tony found himself face to face with his proteges Spider-Man, Firestar and Iceman as he saw Strange's magical cape.

"Wow," Tony stated, "you're a seriously loyal piece of outerwear, aren't you?"

"Rightfully so." Firestar stated.

"Speaking of loyalty..." Spider-Man added.

"What the..." Tony was surprised to see the Spider-Friends, "What are you three doing here?! Drake, you were supposed to take them home!"

"Funny thing you said that." Iceman quipped.

"I know what you are going to say." Peter said to Tony.

"None of you should be here!" Tony exclaimed.

"We were going to go home." Mary Jane replied.

"I don't want to hear it from any of you." Tony firmly stated.

"It was just a long way down." Peter added, "and we just thought about you on the way..."

"Those two did." Iceman stated.

"And now I gotta hear it." Tony griped.

"Kinda stuck to the side of the ship," Peter stated, "and this suit is ridiculously intuitive, by the way. So if anything, it's kinda your fault that I'm here."

"Peter!" Mary Jane exclaimed in annoyance.

"Whoa, Web Head." Iceman stated.

"What did you just say?" Tony asked.

"I take that back." Peter replied, "and now, I'm here in space."

"All of us are." Mary Jane added.

"Yeah," Tony replied, "right where I didn't want you three to be. This isn't Coney Island. This isn't a field trip. This is a one way ticket. You hear me? Don't pretend you thought this through."

"No, we did think this through." Peter replied.

"MJ and Web Head did." Iceman stated, "I tried to get them to go back, but they were insisting on being here."

"You can't be a friendly neighborhood Spider-Man or Spider-Friend if there's no neighborhood." Peter told Tony.

Pause.

"Okay, that didn't make sense, but you know what I'm trying to say."

"Made sense to me." Iceman quipped.

Tony sighed as he realized he was not going to talk those three out of this and that they were on the ship whether he wanted them to or not, "Come on. We got a situation. See him down there? He's in trouble."

Tony shown the Spider-Friends Strange being tortured by Maw.

"That looks very bad." Mary Jane stated.

"Well, what's your plan? Go." Tony replied.

"Okay," Peter stood up as he thought up a plan, "Did you see this really old movie _Aliens_?"

Peter told the team about the plan to thwart Maw and to rescue Strange as he masked himself back as Spider-Man and Mary Jane went back as Firestar and Tony geared back up as Iron Man.

"They were originally designed for micro surgery," Maw told Strange about the weapons he was using to torture him and then looked over at Iron Man, "and any one of them...could end your friend's life in an instant."

"I gotta tell you he's not really my friend," Tony replied, "Saving his butt is more of a professional courtesy."

"You save nothing," Maw replied levitating a piece of object into the air, "your powers are inconsequential compared to mine."

"Yeah," tony replied, "but the kids have seen more movies."

The Golden Avenger blasted one of the ships which created a hole and sucked Maw into space, killing the member of the Black Order.

Strange was rescued by his cloak before he could be sucked out into space as well. However that wouldn't be enough as Spider-Man used his web ability to try and save him and it almost got them both thrown out of the ship. However, Firestar used her physic magic like ability to levitate them both back into the ship.

"Thanks, Hot Stuff." Spider-Man told his teammate.

"No problem Tiger," Firestar replied, "Someone has to have your back."

Strange landed hard on the floor as Iron Man sealed the ship shut as if the hole never existed.

"Hey," Spider-Man said to what he thought was Strange turned out to be his Cloak that just left before he could talk, "we haven't officially met."

"Cool." Firestar chided as she crossed her arms. Iron Man powered down back into Tony.

"We got to turn this ship around." Strange stood up on his feet.

"Yeah," Tony scoffed, "now he wants to run. Great plan."

"No," Strange replied as he had his cape back on him, "I want to protect the stone."

"And I want you to thank me now." Tony chided, "Go ahead. I'm listening."

Iceman watched as Spider-Man unmasked himself back into Peter and Firestar unmasked herself back into Mary Jane.

"For what?" Strange retorted at Tony, "Nearly blasting me into space?"

"Who just saved your magical ass? Me."

"I seriously don't know how you fit your head into that helmet."

"Admit it. You should've ducked out when I told you to. I tried to bench you. You refused."

"Unlike everyone else in your life, I don't work for you."

"And due to that fact, we're now in a flying doughnut, billions of miles from Earth with no back up!"

"We're back up." Peter stated, gesturing towards himself, Mary Jane and a now powered down Bobby.

"No," Tony replied, "you three are stowaways. The adults are talking. Drake, you should have done your job and took them home by the way!"

"Whatever." Bobby scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry," Strange was confused with the four talking, "I'm confused as to the relationship here. What are they? Your wards?"

"No." Peter answered, "I'm Peter by the way."

"Mary Jane."

"Bobby."

"Doctor Strange."

"Oh crap." Mary Jane muttered in response, "Must not be his real name."

"Oh, you're using your made up names," Peter realized, "Um, I'm Spider-Man then."

"I am Iceman. Former X Men member and current Spider-Friend slash Avenger."

"And I am Firestar."

"The ship is self correcting its course," Tony told Strange, "Thing's on autopilot."

"Can we control it?" Strange asked, "Fly us home?"

Pause.

"Stark?"

"Yeah."

"Can you get us home?"

"Yeah, I heard you. I'm thinking I'm not sure we should."

"Under no circumstances can we bring the Time Stone to Thanos. I don't think you quite understand what's at stake here."

"What? No! It's you who doesn't understand that Thanos has been inside my head for six years since he sent an army to New York and now he's back! And I don't know what to do, so I'm not so sure if it's a better plan to fight him on our turf or his but you saw what they did, what they can do. At least on his turf, he's not expecting it, so I say we take the fight to him, Doctor."

"Um," Peter spoke up, "with all due respect, there is a Doctor out there."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Tony asked, “Albeit I do know that there is a Doctor from Galifrey.”

"You met him?" Strange asked.

"We did." Tony answered, "We met him twice. When I met him, his enemy known as the Master had Barton under his control as he was invading New York and the last time I met him, he had a new look and I had to destroy a Nimbus power source to save him and some others including two of my own from being controlled by the Nimbus being that Captain Hillard of UNIT released."

"The first time we met the Doctor however, he and his friend Rose Tyler helped us defeat the demon Nehelenia." Mary Jane added, "It was amazing!"

"So the legend is true after all." Strange said to himself before speaking up.

"Back on topic everyone!" Tony exclaimed before asking the wizard, "Do you concur what I said?"

"Alright Stark," Strange replied, "We go to him, but you have to understand, if it comes to saving you or those kids or the Time Stone, I will not hesitate to let either of you die. I can't because the universe depends on it."

"Nice," Tony replied as he pat Strange on the arm, "Good moral compass. We're straight."

"I already understand the risks of these situations." Bobby stated, "I already accepted my fate when I joined the X Men a long time ago."

"I understand the risks as well." Peter added, "I guess."

"I understand the risks myself," Mary Jane nodded, "Knowing what Emma Frost done in the past and all I seen recently."

"I know you do," Tony told the three, "that's why not only are we the Spider-Friends, you are also Avengers."

 


	7. Clash of the Heroes

Thor, Groot and Rocket arrive at their destination at Nidavellir and they learn that Thor can understand Groot just like Rocket can and while Thor had nothing left to lose, Rocket admitted that he could personally lose a lot. Thor also got a new eye, replacing his old one that he lost in the events of  _Ragnarok_. Thor managed to convince Eitri the Dwarf despite losing his hands and the other dwarves he could help make him his new weapon which would later be called Stormbreaker.

Nebula managed to escape being captured and took down the guards that were working for Thanos. She got herself together and pressed a few buttons to send a message, "Mantis, listen very carefully. I need you to meet me on Titan."

Quill noticed that his music was no longer back on, "Turn it back on!"

"No!" Drax replied, "It's the same song! Again and again and again!"

"I need help," Quill insisted, "I gotta get back in the groove! Give me my Zune! Give me the Zune! Give it!"

"It's not helping!" Drax yelled, "We haven't even left yet! You would not let me seize the moment!"

The two were fighting over the Zune player and yelling at each other. Mantis on the other hand noticed something blinking that was yellow. Mantis chimed in about a blinking yellow light which caught the feuding duo's attention, "The blinking yellow light."

"The coded message channel?" Quill took a look at the blinking light that Mantis was implying at, "How long has this been on?"

"It was so beautiful." Mantis stated.

"Mantis, it's an important secret message. It was your job." Quill glanced over at Drax.

"It was his job!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Drax, you didn't see the blinking yellow light?"

They managed to receive the message from Nebula to meet her on Titan and they knew what to do. They were to find Gamora and stop Thanos.

At the ship, Strange, Tony, Peter, Mary Jane and Bobby were preparing for a crash landing on Titan.

"What's going on?" Peter asked.

"I think we're here." Strange answered.

"I don't think this rig has a self park function." Tony revealed.

"Oh boy!" Mary Jane exclaimed.

"We better suit up!" Bobby stated, "Iceman!"

He transformed into Iceman once again.

"Firestar!"

Mary Jane transformed into Firestar. Peter went back into his mask as Spider-Man.

"This could possibly be our last time doing this." Spider-Man stated..

"I hope not." Firestar replied.

"Spider-Friends..." Spider-Man began.

"Go For It!" he, Iceman and Firestar exclaimed.

"Enough chit chat," Tony stated, "Let's get to it."

He suited up as Iron Man. Then he and Spider-Man got a hold of the steering wheel.

"This is controlled by one big guy," Iron Man instructed, "so we got to move at the same time. Ready?"

"Ready."

The group managed to make it to Titan alive but the ship has crashed to pieces.

"That was insane!" Firestar exclaimed.

"I'll say." Iceman added, helping up his fire/magic friend.

"That was close." Iron Man said as Strange helped him up, "I owe you one."

"Let me just say," Spider-Man warned, "if aliens wind up implanting eggs in my chest or something and I eat one of you, I'm sorry."

"I do not want another single pop culture reference out of you," Iron Man stated and also addressed Iceman and Firestar, "or any of you, for the rest of this trip. You understand?"

"Yes, sir." Iceman nodded.

"Affirmative, Mister Stark." Firestar added.

"Yeah," Spider-Man said, "I'm trying to say that something is coming."

Seconds later, the Spider-Friends, Iron Man and Strange get knocked down by a grenade and Quill, Drax and Mantis began their fight against what they thought was the enemy.

"Thanos!" Drax yelled.

Strange used his shield to block a weapon the destroyer threw at him. He sent his cape to attack him as well.

"Die blanket of death!" Drax shouted.

Iron Man and Firestar fought against Quill as the former was trapped by a magnetic weapon their opponent sent on him while the latter managed to knock down her opponent with her magic powers when he tried to defeat her when she used her heat powers.

"She is tougher than I thought." Quill stated, "No matter."

"Peter!" Firestar exclaimed, "Heads up!"

Spider-Man was face to face with Mantis.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Spider-Man crawled away from his opponent before webbing her, "Please, don't put your eggs in me!"

Quill kicked down Spider-Man after Mantis was trapped in webbing, "Stay down, clown!"

Spider-Man tried fighting as Quill fought at him but ended up getting bounded as a result.

"Oh no you don't!" Iceman exclaimed before unleashing his ice powers on Quill, "Release Web Head now!"

Quill fired his blaster which reflected the ice attack, "Fire does not go well with ice!"

Iron Man got out of his magnetic trap and met up with the fighting Guardians, their hostage Spider-Man, Firestar, Strange and Iceman. Iron Man pinned Drax to the floor with his foot, using him as leverage.

"Here Strange," Iron Man told the wizard before pinning Drax a little further and then glancing at Quill, "I'll handle him. Sit still Jolly Green Giant. Now, give us back the kid!"

"You heard him!" Firestar exclaimed before unleashing red energy from her hands, "Let go of Spider-Man now!"

"Everybody stay where you are," Quill demanded as he unmasked himself, "Chill the eff out. I'm gonna ask you this one time: Where is Gamora?"

"Yeah. I'll do you one better," Iron Man replied before unmasking himself, "Who's Gamora?"

"I'll do you one better," Drax added, "Why is Gamora?"

"Tell me where the girl is," Quill demanded, "or I swear to you, I'm gonna french fry this little freak."

"You wouldn't dare!" Iceman exclaimed.

"Would I?" Quill scoffed in annoyance.

"Let's do it." Tony lost his nerve as he was angry over his top protege being in danger like this, "You shoot my guy and I'll blast him. Let's go!"

He created a blaster from his armor and placed it in front of Drax's face.

"And after that!" Firestar growled preparing to attack Quill, "I will fry your ass and send you to hell! Don't you think for a minute that I carry out empty threats either."

"Do it Quill!" Drax exclaimed, "I can take it!"

"No, he can't take it!" Mantis yelled.

"She's right." Strange replied calmly, "You can't."

"Oh yeah?" Quill quipped, "You don't wanna tell me where she is? That's fine. I'll kill all five of you and I'll beat it out of Thanos myself. Starting with you."

"Thanos." Firestar said quietly as she powered down.

"Wait, what, Thanos?" Strange asked, "All right, let me ask you this one time: What master do you serve?"

"What master do I serve?" Quill asked in a smart alecky tone, "What am I supposed to say, Jesus?"

"My aunt and mom would not approve you saying that." Mary Jane crossed her arms.

"You're from Earth." Tony noted.

"I'm not from Earth," Quill objected, "I'm from Missouri."

"Yeah, that's on Earth dipshit." Tony replied, "What are you hassling us for?"

"So, you are not with Thanos?" Iceman asked as he powered down.

"With Thanos?" Quill stated in confusion, "No. I'm here to kill Thanos. He took my girl. Wait, who are you?"

Spider-Man unmasked himself, "We're the Avengers, man."

"And the Spider-Friends." Mary Jane added, "well, me, Peter and Bobby are."

"You're the ones Thor told us about." Mantis told the others.

"You know Thor?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Quill answered, "Tall guy, not that good looking, needed saving."

"Where is he now?" Strange asked.

They were unaware that Thor was preparing to obtain a new weapon which would be called Stormbringer.

 


	8. Strange's Visions and Gamora's Fate

Thor, Rocket and Groot worked together to create Stormbreaker as they would fight alongside Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, James "Rhodey" Rhodes, known as War Machine, Bruce Banner in Tony's Hulkbuster, Winter Soldier, Black Panther, his general Okoye, M'Baku and many Wakandans while Black Panther's sister Shuri worked to carefully remove the mind stone from Vision while Scarlet Witch protected him while the others were fighting the remainder of the Black Order.

In Titan, Tony, Peter, Mary Jane, Bobby, Strange, Quill, Drax and Mantis were there and they noticed the lack of gravity that caused them to float as the gravitational pull was off.

"The hell happened to this planet?" Quill noticed the remains of the planet, "It's eight degrees off its axis. Gravitational pull is all over the place."

"Yeah," Tony stated, "we got one advantage."

"And what would that be?" Bobby asked.

"He's coming to us." Tony answered.

"So we'll use it!" Bobby exclaimed.

"Alright!" Tony told everyone and had the others (save for Strange who was meditating) to gather together as he would go over this plan, "I have a plan, or at least the beginnings of one. It's pretty simple. We draw him in, pin him down, get what we need. Definitely don't wanna dance with this guy. We just want the gauntlet."

Tony noticed that Drax was yawning while he was going over this plan, "Are you yawning? In the middle of this, while I'm breaking it down? Huh? Did you hear what I just said?"

"I stopped listening after you said we need a plan." Drax admitted.

"For God's sake," Mary Jane groaned, "Give me a break."

"Okay," Tony stated, "Mr. Clean is on his own page."

"See not winging it isn't really what they do." Quill told the Golden Avenger.

"Uh," Peter asked, "what exactly is it that they do?"

"Kick names, take ass!" Mantis exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's right." Drax nodded.

"I am pretty sure it is Kick ass, Take names." Mary Jane quipped.

"Watson!" Tony motioned her to stop.

Tony sighed, "Alright just get over here please. Mr. Lord, can you get your folks to circle up?"

"Mr. Lord," Quill replied, "Star-Lord is fine."

Tony, Peter, Mary Jane, Bobby, Quill, Drax and Mantis gathered in a circle.

"We gotta coalesce," Tony told the others, "Cause if all we come at him with is a plucky attitude..."

"Dude," Quill interrupted, "Don't call us plucky. We don't even know what it means. All right, we're optimistic, yes. I like your plan except it sucks, so let me do the plan and that way it might be really good."

While Quill was talking, Mary Jane crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, unamused with his actions.

"Tell him about the dance off to save the universe." Drax told his fellow Guardian.

"What dance off?" Tony asked.

"It's nothing." Quill stammered.

"Like in  _Footloose_ the movie?" Peter asked.

"Exactly like  _Footloose_." Quill answered, "Is it still the greatest movie in history?"

"It never was." Mary Jane scoffed.

"Enough you two," Tony told his proteges, "Don't encourage this, alright? We're getting no help from Flash Gordon here."

"Okay." Peter replied.

"More like Flash Gordon wanna be." Mary Jane muttered under her breath.

"Flash Gordon?" Quill replied to Tony, "By the way, that's a compliment. Don't forget. I'm half human. So that Fifty percent of me that's stupid, that's a hundred percent you."

"Your math is blowing my mind." Tony replied sarcastically.

"Excuse me." Mantis got the others' attention, "but does your friend often do that?"

Peter, Mary Jane, Bobby, Tony, Quill and Drax all followed Mantis and her glance to notice that Strange was moving strangely while he was meditating.

"Strange," Tony asked, "we alright?"

Strange gasped after returning back to reality.

"You're back." Tony told his ally, "You're alright."

"Hi." Strange replied.

"Hey, what was that?" Bobby asked.

"I went forward in time," Strange explained, "to view alternate futures. To see all possible outcomes of the coming conflict."

"How many did you see?" Mary Jane asked.

"Fourteen Million Six hundred and Five."

"How many did we win?" Tony asked.

"One." Strange near bluntly answered.

"Well," Mary Jane suggested, "we should suit up, Spider-Friends."

"Good call." Peter replied. He masked back into Spider-Man.

"Firestar!" Mary Jane transformed into Firestar.

"Iceman!" Bobby transformed into Iceman.

The group evaluated a plan and got into position to prepare to fight Thanos.

Thanos brought Gamora to Vormir where they would find the Soul Stone, but at an high and horrible cost.

"Welcome Thanos, son of Alars." the mysterious stonekeeper greeted the duo, "Gamora, daughter of Thanos."

"You know us?" Thanos asked.

"It is my curse to know all who journey here." the stonekeeper revealed.

"Where is the Soul Stone?" Thanos asked.

"You should know," the stone keeper answered, "it extracts a terrible price."

"I am prepared."

"We all think that at first," the stonekeeper revealed himself to be in the form of the enemy of Captain America, Red Skull, "We are all wrong."

He then proceeded to take Thanos and Gamora to the cliff, the location where the soul stone would be located at.

"How is that you know this place so well?" Thanos asked.

"A lifetime ago," Red Skull explained, "I too sought the stones. I even held one in my hand but it cast me out, banished me here guiding others to a treasure I cannot possess."

The three arrived at the top of the cliff.

"What you seek," Red Skull told Thanos, "lies in front of you as does what you fear."

"What's this?" Gamora asked.

"The price," Red Skull answered, "Soul holds a place among the Infinity Stones. You might say it has a certain wisdom."

"Tell me what it needs." Thanos told the stonekeeper.

"To ensure that whoever possesses it understands its power," Red Skull explained, "the stone demands a sacrifice."

"Of what?" Thanos asked.

"In order to take the stone, you must lose that which you love. A soul for a soul."

Thanos looked over at Gamora, realizing what he had to do in order to obtain the soul stone. In response, Gamora chuckled.

"All my life," Gamora told her adopted father, "I dreamed of a day, a moment, when you got what you deserved, and I always so disappointed, but now, you kill and torture and you call it mercy. The universe has judged you. You asked it for a prize, and it told you no. You failed and you wanna know why? Because you love nothing. No one."

Thanos was face to face with his adopted daughter with tears down his face, "No."

"Really?" Gamora glanced at him, "Tears?"

"They're not for him." Red Skull told her.

Realizing what he was about to do, Gamora had her smile wiped from her face and she stepped back, "No. This isn't love."

"I ignored my destiny once," Thanos declared, "I cannot do it again. Even for you."

Gamora grabbed her blade and tried to kill herself before he could but the reality stone caused the blade to turn into bubbles.

"I'm sorry little one."

Thanos grabbed a helpless Gamora and threw her off the cliff, as her death was the sacrifice and Thanos obtained his next stone: the Soul Stone in a flash of white light after finding himself on a lake with the soul stone in his hand.

Firestar gasped as she sensed something. She sensed Gamora's death as she saw images of Gamora with the other Guardians in her mind.

"Mary Jane," Spider-Man asked his friend in concern, "are you okay?"

"I...I'm fine," Firestar answered, "I just felt a chill."

"Watson! Parker!" Tony's voice boomed through the suit, "Is there a problem here?"

"No sir." Spider-Man stated, "Everything is alright."

"Thanos is coming." Firestar informed everyone as she was aware that he now had the soul stone, "Be prepared."

 


	9. The Battle's Turning Tide

While Rogers, Black Panther, Banner, Okoye, Falcon, Rhodey, Natasha, M'Baku and the Wakandan Army fought against the Black Order while Wanda protected Vision while Shuri carefully proceeded to remove the Infinity Stone he had on his head, Scarlet Witch eventually made into the battefield and helped Okoye and Black Widow against their opponent. Thor, Rocket and Groot eventually arrived in Wakanda with Thor wielding the Stormbreaker.

"Ha!" Bruce shouted at the Black Order, "You guys are so screwed now!"

"Bring me Thanos!" Thor exclaimed with determination.

Back on Titan, Thanos arrived and was face to face with Strange and then they proceeded to chat as the other heroes prepared to fight the Mad Titan as he knew the Maw was dead. Thanos told Strange about his homeworld that was Titan which was facing extinction and he offered to wipe out half the population at random which they called him a mad man, and what he predicted came to pass.

"Congratulations," Strange stated, "You're a prophet."

"I'm a survivor." Thanos replied.

"Who wants to murder trillions."

"With all six stones, I could simply snap my fingers. They would all cease to exist. I call that mercy."

Strange stood up, "And then what?"

"I finally rest," Thanos answered, "and watch the sun rise on a grateful universe. The hardest choices require the strongest wills."

"I think you'll find our will equal to yours." Strange replied as he got his shields up ready for action.

"Our?" Thanos was taken aback by the statement and then he was hit by a giant debris that Iron Man sent down on him.

"Piece of cake, Quill." Tony stated.

"Yeah, if your goal was to piss him off." Quill replied as he masked up into Star-Lord.

Thanos broke out of the debris using the power stone and used the soul stone to create a herd of bats to attack Iron Man. Then Spider-Man, Drax, Strange, Firestar and Iceman all launched their respective attacks at Thanos at simultaneous times.

"I may never get used to this." Iceman stated.

"It's the end of the world ice boy," Firestar replied, "possibly."

The two Spider-Friends were knocked down by Thanos. Then, Drax was knocked down by Thanos. Then Star-Lord blasted at Thanos and Strange attacked again.

"Let's not hold back!" Firestar exclaimed.

Strange used magic sheild to held Star-Lord walk on the platform he provided and then the Guardian of the Galaxy placed a beeping machine on the mad Titan's back before giving him the finger and exiting through a portal, "Boom!"

Thanos was hit by the explosive Quill placed on his back and fell to the ground.

"Don't let him close his fist." Strange instructed.

His cape was then wrapped around the gauntlet to prevent Thanos from using it. Then Spider-Man started appearing through the portals.

"Magic." Spider-Man exclaimed, going through the portal, "More magic. Magic with a kick. Magic with a..."

Thanos grabbed Spider-Man by the throat and pinned him to the ground before he could attack again, "Insect."

"Web Head!" Iceman shouted as Thanos tossed his friend and Strange to the ground, "Hold on!"

Firestar unleashed her heat powers to subdue Thanos. When that didn't work she used her magic powers to do the same thing. Then Iceman used his ice powers to help her out. Then Thanos knocked them down to where Strange and Spidey where at. He tore off the magical cape from his guantlet arm, only to be blasted down by Iron Man. Thanos used one of the stones to absorb the heat and blast down Iron Man. Then a ship came from out of nowhere and knocked Thanos to the ground.

It was Nebula. She got out her sword and prepared for action.

"Well, well." Thanos noticed his other adopted daughter.

"You should've killed me!" Nebula insisted with a tone of anger in her voice.

"It would've been a waste of parts!" Thanos replied.

Nebula swung her sword and hit Thanos with a few times before demanding, "Where's Gamora?"

"Gamora." Firestar quitely stated, paling at the name as she recalled the flashbacks that were in her head.

Strange used magical strings to wrap the gauntlet which kept Thanos from closing his fist. Then Drax held down his left leg.

"Here let me lend you a hand, Jolly Green Giant." Iceman quipped as he used his ice powers to turn that same leg close to his knees into a block of ice. The warrior then held on to the knee, not wanting to ask questions. Quill used an electric magnet to hold down Thanos's other hand. Iron Man grabbed the guantlet hand. Then Firestar used her magic to hold down Thanos's other leg that wasn't held by Drax or the ice that Iceman sent. Mantis appeared through a portal and landed on the head of Thanos and used her powers to subdue the purple giant.

"Is he under?" Iron Man asked, "Don't let up."

"Be quick," Mantis told the others, "He is very strong."

"Parker, Watson! Help!" Iron Man called to two of his proteges, "Get over here. She can't hold him much longer. Let's go."

"You got it." Firestar replied as she grabbed the leg below the gauntlet arm. Spider-Man aided Iron Man in grabbing the gauntlet arm.

"We gotta open his fingers to get it off." Spider-Man said.

Star-Lord flew in front of Thanos, preparing to do what he was wanting to do with him.

"I thought you'd be hard to catch." Quill stated unmasking himself, "For the record, this was my plan. Not so strong now, huh? Where is Gamora?"

"My Gamora." Thanos groaned.

"No, bullshit!" Quill continued with the interrogation, "Where is she?"

"He is in anguish." Mantis told Quill, sensing the Titan's emotions.

"Good."

"He...he mourns."

"What does this monster have to mourn?" Drax asked, straining.

"Gamora." Firestar spoke up, knowing that she had sensed her death even though she had never met Gamora herself.

"What?" Quill looked over at the young Avenger.

"He took her to Vormir." Nebula added, confirming what Firestar meant, "He came back with the Soul Stone, but she didn't."

"Okay Quill," Tony unmasked himself, "you gotta cool it, you understand?"

"He is right!" Firestar exclaimed, "You can't engage! They almost got the gauntlet off!"

"Tell me she's lying." Quill told Thanos. Nebula looked down in response.

"Asshole!" Quill yelled, "tell me you didn't do it!"

"I had to." Thanos groaned.

"No you didn't." Quill replied, "No, you didn't."

Then the guardian swung a punch at Thanos, "No, you didn't!"

Firestar yelped in response.

"Quill!" Iron Man leaped and grabbed Quill, preventing him from attacking Thanos even further. Firestar went and helped Spider-Man finish taking off the gauntlet, "Hang on, Tiger!"

"It's coming! It's coming!" Spider-Man exclaimed, "We got it! We got it!"

Thanos snapped out of the trance and knocked down first Spidey and Firestar and then Mantis.

"Oh, God." Spider-Man went and saved Mantis from falling to her doom.

Then Thanos broke his leg free from the ice prison and then knocked down Drax, Quill and Nebula. Then finally, he knocked down Strange.

Iron Man tried to defeat Thanos but was hit by a moon that Thanos used the space stone to beat him down with.

Spider-Man rescued Quill, Mantis, Nebula and Drax from floating on the planet, "I got you. I got you. I'm sorry I can't remember anybody's names."

Strange faced off against Thanos and tried using his magic tricks to defeat the mad Titan, including cloning himself but Thanos ended up using the power stone to find the real wizard and then the space and reality stones to grab him, "You're full of tricks, wizard. Yet you never once used your greatest weapon."

He grabbed the Eye of Agamatto and didn't find the Time Stone after crushing it, "A fake."

Thanos tossed Strange to the ground after not getting what he wanted, at least for the time being. He headed towards Peter but was stopped by Bobby, who unleashed his ice powers on the Mad Titan. The purple villain turned around to face Drake and broke out of the ice trap.

"Bobby?" Spider-Man was confused at what was going on. Firestar turned around as this caught her attention as well as Strange, Iron Man, Star-Lord, Mantis and Drax.

"Drake, what are you doing?!" Tony demanded.

“Trust me on this.” Bobby grinned, “I know what I am doing.”

“I sure hope so.” Mary Jane replied.

Just as the Titan was about to approach the Ice Avenger, he used his ice powers to try and freeze Thanos. Which was somehow successful.

"He did it." Peter looked at the others.

The Gauntlet was glowing as Thanos's arms were the only things not frozen and Thanos breaks free from the trap.

"Oh, man." Iceman looked up.

"That impulsive move will cost you greatly." Thanos said to the Avenger before using the Reality Stone to form a blaster from some ruins on Titan which set off a series of ray blast that went through Iceman's abdomen.

"No!" Firestar screamed. One by one, Strange, Quill, Mantis, Drax, Spider-Man and Iron Man all looked to see Iceman given a painful death by Thanos.

"NO!" Firestar screamed again. Spider-Man was also in shock over losing a teammate.

When Thanos was done, all that remained of Iceman was Bobby Drake laying dead as the attack killed him immediately. Firestar and Spider-Man both exclaimed in shock over the loss of their fallen teammate.

At the X Mansion, Professor Charles Xavier, known as Professor X, sensed that a mutant had died, that being namely Iceman and had a terrible agony overwhelmed his mind.

Then Iron Man leaped in anger, attempting to avenge his fallen protege.

"You throw another moon at me," Tony told Thanos in anger, "and I'm gonna lose it."

"Stark."

"You know me?"

"I do. You're not the only one cursed with knowledge."

"My only curse is you and you are gonna pay for killing Drake like that!"

He sent a series of blaster from his suit after Thanos.

"Come on!" Thanos exclaimed in response.

Iron Man fought his hardest against Thanos but nonetheless he did not stand a chance against the Mad Titan. The battle between the two resulted in Tony losing his suit. Thanos grabbed the blade that Iron Man tried to use from his suit and impaled the Golden Avenger in the abdomen with it.

"NO!" Firestar cried. Spider-Man was in surprise as well. Tony groaned in pain as he started to lose blood from that blow.

"You have my respect Stark," Thanos told Tony, "When I'm done, half of humanity will still be alive. I hope they remember you."

Thanos prepared to use the four stones he had to finish off Tony.

"Stop." Strange told Thanos as he sat up, "Spare his life, and I will give you the stone."

"No tricks." Thanos replied.

"Don't." Tony pleaded as Strange prepared to give him the Time stone.

The green Time Stone appeared from Strange's hands and the wizard gave Thanos the stone. Thanos then placed the Time stone in the gauntlet.

"One to go." Thanos declared.

Quill suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and tried to fire at Thanos but the Titan disappeared through a portal and went to get the last of the Infinity Stones as Quill landed on the ground.

"Where is he?" Quill demanded as he unmasked himself. He saw Tony wounded as well as Strange, a dead Bobby and a shocked Spider-Man and a dismayed Firestar, who respectively powered down to Peter and Mary Jane respectively.

"Did we just lose?" Quill asked in disbelief.

"Pretty much." Mary Jane asked nearly crying again.

"Why would you do that?" Tony asked Strange.

"We're in the Endgame now." Strange declared.

 


	10. The Decimation of Half of the Universe

_Wanda? Wanda? Can you hear me?_

Wanda was taken aback by Firestar's voice.

_Mary Jane? What happened?_

_We failed. We were not able to stop Thanos._

Wanda was was even more shocked by this when Vision told her, "He's here."

"Everyone on my position," Rogers told everyone, "We have incoming."

"Cap," Banner told Rogers, "That's him."

"Eyes up!" Rogers told the others, "Stay sharp!"

Thanos arrived at Wakanda and the heroes tried their best to stop the Mad Titan only to fail as a result. Vision grabbed Wanda before she could make a move.

"Wanda, it's time." Vision informed her.

"No." Wanda objected.

"They can't stop him, Wanda, but we can. Look at me. You have the power to destroy the stone."

"Don't."

"You must. You must do it, Wanda. Please. We are out of time."

"I can't."

_Yes, you can Wanda. I believe in you. I know you will do the right thing. I know it._

"You can." Vision held Wanda's hand, "If he gets the stone, half of the universe dies. It's not fair. It shouldn't have to be you, but it is. It's alright. You could never hurt me. I just feel you."

_Mary Jane. If I shut off the mind link I have with you, please, don't be alarmed._

Scarlet Witch unleashed her powers on the mind stone while the heroes tried and failed to hold back Thanos. Then Wanda herself tried to hold back Thanos while destroying the stone.

"It's alright." Vision spoke his last words, "I love you."

Then, Vision exploded as the mind stone was destroyed.

"I understand my child," Thanos held Wanda by the head as she was on the ground, "better than anyone."

"You could never." Wanda replied.

"You remind me of one of those fighters I dealt with on Titan earlier," Thanos continued, "Anyways, Today, I lost more than you can know but now is no time to mourn. Now is no time at all."

Thanos used the Time Stone to reverse the destruction of the Mind Stone, reviving Vision in the process.

"No!" Wanda screamed as she tried to stop the Mad Titan only to be knocked down in the ground in the process. Thanos grabbed Vision and removed the Mind Stone from his body, killing him again in the process. Then Thanos placed the last stone in the gauntlet, completing his mission.

Suddenly, Thor had just plunged the Stormbreaker onto Thanos's abdomen.

"I told you," Thor told the Titan, "You'd die for that."

"You should have gone for the head." Thanos said before snapping his fingers. He then found himself in the Soul World and looked to see a young Gamora stand before him.

"Did you do it?" Young Gamora asked.

"Yes." Thanos answered.

"What did it cost?"

"Everything."

Back to reality, the gauntlet has been damaged and the God of Thunder looked in anger and horror.

"What did you do?" Thor demanded, "What did you do?!"

Thanos disappeared from the area.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked Thor.

No response.

"Where did he go?" Steve asked again.

"Steve." Bucky called before turning into dust before the First Avenger's eyes. He walked over to where his friend once stood. Half of the population was being turned into ash as M'Baku was watching in shock.

"Up, general! Up! This is no place to die!" T'Challa hurried over to Okoye and held out his hand to help her up only for him to disintegrate into dust before her eyes to the general's shock.

"I...am...Groot." Teen Groot called to his Dad.

"No Groot," Rocket cried as he helplessly watched as his friend turned to dust before his eyes, "No no no! Groot!"

Scarlet Witch and Falcon also turned into dust as War Machine was looking for the latter, "Sam! Sam, where are you at?!"

Back at Titan, Tony, Mary Jane, Peter, Quill, Nebula, Mantis and Drax all regrouped from their recent defeat.

"You guys okay?" Mary Jane asked.

"Been better," Quill answered, "Would be much better if we haven't lost."

"Gee," Mary Jane whispered to Peter, "I wonder why we lost."

"Why you say that?" Peter whispered back.

"If he hadn't engaged like he had, we might have had a chance."

"Something's happening!" Mantis told everyone.

"Thanos got all six stones, didn't he?" Mary Jane asked as she noticed that Wanda had cut off the mind link. She looked in shock and confusion as did the others as Mantis turned into dust.

"Quill?" Drax called as he turned into dust in anguish.

"Steady Quill." Tony said.

"Oh, man." Quill looked on before being turned into dust. Mary Jane shook her head in dismay as she held on to Peter's hand.

"Tony," Doctor Strange explained, "There was no other way."

Then he turned into dust himself.

"Mr. Stark," Peter looked at his hands as he sensed that something wasn't right, "I don't feel so good."

"You're alright." Tony spoke as he tried to deny what was happening. He didn't have to have the answer from him seeing the mortified expression from Mary Jane, but nonetheless it was Peter that was scared and aware what was happening to him, turning into dust like the rest of the half of the universe.

"I don't...I don't know what's happening," Peter cried out in fear as he clutched onto Tony, "I don't understand. I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go. Sir, please. Please, I don't wanna go. I don't wanna go."

Tony held the dying boy in his arms as Mary Jane hurried to her lover's side, on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry." Peter said to Tony, accepting his fate before turning into dust. Mary Jane tried grabbing an dusty piece, what was left of him to no avail as she broke down sobbing, heartbroken. Tony could only comfort his last remaining protege as he mourned his allies, including Peter and Bobby as tears fell down his face, silently.

"He did it." Nebula said to where Tony could hear through Mary Jane's sorrowful wail.

At Wakanda, Okoye, Rhodes, Steve, Natasha, Bruce and Rocket all gathered together as the survivors of this great battle they lost as they look over the lifeless body of Vision.

"What is this?" Rhodes asked, "What the hell is happening?"

"Oh god." Steve simply said as he realized what was happening.

Thanos was at a peaceful planet, looking at the sunrise, smiling, pleased at the results of his plan, "All as it should be."

 


End file.
